


Shadowhunters-The Last Resistance-Città del Passato

by PetrovaFire



Series: Shadowhunters-The Last Resistance [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrovaFire/pseuds/PetrovaFire
Summary: Clary non riusciva ad andare avanti. Era bloccata, mentre tutti riprendevano le loro vite, lei semplicemente non ci riusciva. E se riuscisse a trovare una via d'uscita? Una missione suicida che avrebbe potuto farle dimenticare tutto il dolore che provava. Ma non va come previsto, lei la trova...o si potrebbe dire che è stata la via d'uscita a trovare lei.  Scopre che il mondo non è bianco o nero ma in mezzo c'è anche il grigio e con la consapevolezza di questa cosa, capisce come davvero può andare avanti. Capirà la vera amicizia, quella che non conosceva, troverà nuovi amori, perché quelli vecchi preferisce dimenticarli. Ma soprattutto troverà una nuova se, probabilmente la vera Clarissa Fairchild.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Shadowhunters-The Last Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147199





	1. Introduzione

_Non conoscete la loro storia, perché non vi è mai stata raccontata. Vi sono stati presentati gli altri Shadowhunter ma non loro. La storia di un gruppo assassini spietati guidati dal piú sanguinoso di tutti loro. Non vi è stata mai raccontata perché le loro vite nell'ombra, il contorno delle loro vittime si perde con il tempo in cui hanno vissuto. Solo il loro capitano e l'Angelo lo sanno. Non li conoscete perché negli ultimi decenni hanno riposato in un sonno profondo e si possono svegliare solo per il volere di un Morgenstern._


	2. Lovely

Una ragazza con lunghi capelli rossi, fluenti, camminava tra gli alberi di un parco pubblico della sua città, New York; erano all'incirca le tre del mattino, di inizio estate.

Cosa ci faceva la quasi diciasettenne a quell'ora del giorno fuori casa? Semplice. 

Scappava dalla verità. Verità che lei non voleva ascoltare, ma che preferiva ignorare.

Percorreva quel tragitto ogni notte per dimenticare il viso di suo fratello Jonathan mentre veniva ucciso. 

E da chi? Da lei. 

Tutti l'avevano considerato un eroina dato che aveva fermato il cattivo di turno, ma lei non si vedeva in quei panni, ma quelli di una sorella che pugnalava senza rimorso il fratello.

Camminava e si godeva il paesaggio mozzafiato che le si parava davanti, ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva pensare era il fatto che Jonathan non era lì con lei guardarlo insieme. 

Perché non poteva, perché lei aveva cancellato la sua faccia dalla Terra. 

Continuava a vedere gli ultimi attimi di suo fratello prima che morisse, gli occhi pieni di tradimento che la fissavano, le mani che tentavano di fermare il sangue in fuori uscita dallo stomaco, la bocca che si apriva e si chiudeva incapace di pronunciare una parola a causa del dolore che lo torturava a tal punto che la sola cosa che fu capace di fare, fu sdraiarsi a terra e aspettare la fine.

Clary, la ragazza, si appoggiò al tronco di un albero lasciandosi cadere a terra sul fondoschiena. Alzò le ginocchia, ci appoggiò la testa e si abbandonò alle lacrime. 

Lasciò che le scivolassero sulle guance rovinando il poco trucco che portava e che le cadessero sulla divisa da Shadowhunter. La tuta fatta di cuoio non assorbì la lacrime, almeno così sarebbe riuscita a pulirsi prima di arrivare a casa.

Clary non capiva, perché quel sacrificio che aveva fatto non aveva potuto farlo qualcun altro? Aveva dato tutto alla vita da Nephilim, solo quella cosa, suo fratello, non lasciaglielo? Voleva tornare nel passato e trovare un 'altro modo per far finire la guerra. 

Quel giorno, il giorno in cui aveva costruito il piano, voleva che Jace avesse inserito il fuoco celeste nella spada, così sarebbe dovuto essere lui a pugnalarlo. Non lei.

Il vero problema erano i sensi di colpa che non aveva contato.

Quegli stessi sensi di colpa che adesso la stavano schiacciando.

Non voleva che tutto quello fosse accaduto, voleva tornare nel tempo in c'erano solo lei, Simon, la mamma e Luke. Senza i drammi da Nephilim, cuori spezzati, tradimenti, senza tutto quello.

Anche se avrebbe dovuto lasciare indietro tutto quello che aveva adesso, era pronta. Pronta a rifarsi una vita che desiderava così tanto.

Insipirò pesantemente per rilassarsi e pensare alla prossima mossa, si alzò e si pulì dallo sporco che c'era sugli abiti. 

Iniziò a incamminarsi verso casa, passava vicino agli alberi con la piccola idea di schiantarcisi contro, mentre camminava sul marciapiede si fermò ad osservare le persone che a quell'ora del giorno erano fuori. 

C'era una ragazza appoggiata ad un edificio abbandonato, la osservò mentre si accendeva una sigaretta, la osservò mentre sorrideva ad un ragazzo che le correva in contro. 

Clary aveva dimenticato quando era l'ultima volta che con Jace aveva fatto qualcosa di diverso da andare a caccia o allenarsi; per andare al cinema o qualcosa di simile doveva andare sempre con Simon. Non che si lamentasse, Simon e lei erano migliori amici da una vita, ma ogni tanto era bello andarci col proprio ragazzo. 

Guardò la coppia mentre si baciavano appassionatamente. Sospirò con tristezza e proseguì la strada verso casa.

Arrivò davanti alla porta in pochi minuti, varcò la soglia ma si bloccò quando la vide. 

Sua madre. 

Con una spada. 

Che le stava puntando alla gola. 

Clary inizialmente venne presa dal panico quando vide Jocelyn con quell'aspetto, vestaglia rosata ei capelli rosso fuoco indomabili sparare da tutte le parti, come una pazza col crollo nervoso, ma negli occhi, c'era uno sguardo duro e spaventoso, Clary ignorò la grande voglia di girarsi e correre via, rimase lì e per alcuni secondi madre e figlia si fissarono negli occhi.

"Dov'eri !?" Jocelyn la guardò furiosa.

"Mamma, metti giù quella spada e poi potremo parlare" Lei disse con calma. 

"DOVE'ERI CLARISSA! Da settimane ti guardo uscire nella notte e rientrare come una ladra, ne ho abbastanza! Esigo una spiegazione". 

Se la conversazione prende questa piega ne avrò per un po 'pensò sarcasticamente Clary mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo.

"Se non togli quella spada dalla mia gola, non ti dirò niente, ci puoi scommettere" "Non hai il diritto di avanzare pretese ..." la voce di Jocelyn si spense mentre guardava la figlia togliersi la spada dalla gola con movimenti decisi e veloci e puntagliela a sua volta addosso "Ora ci siederemo e ne discuteremo con calma, se proverai di nuovo a puntarmi qualcosa di affilato alla gola, voleranno coltelli" La voce di Clary era dura e tagliente, Jocelyn sussultò al tono.

"Cosa ti è successo?" sussurrò tristemente la madre, dov'era finita la bambina a cui aveva insegnato a disegnare ?, dov'era finita la sua bambina? "La vita. Ecco cosa mi è successo" Clary si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano appoggiando l'arma a terra "Allora non mi raggiungi?" chiese con voce stanca indicando il posto al suo fianco, la mancanza di riposo e litigare l'aveva sfinita.

Jocelyn si sedette e la guardò, "Dov'eri?" chiese, riprovandoci per la terza volta "Non a casa" "Clarissa" il tono trasudava avvertimento e ordine "In giro, camminavo, riflettevo ..." rispose svogliatamente "Clary" la donna le afferrò una mano e la cullò tra le sue " Sono preoccupata per te "" Lo siamo entrambi "disse la voce di Luca dallo stipite della porta bloccando il passaggio.

Luca era il marito di sua madre, l'unico padre che lei abbia mai avuto, beh non che suo padre biologico non abbia fatto niente per non entrare nella sua vita. "Cos'è un'imboscata al chiaro di luna?" Domandò Clary sarcasticamente.

"Onorata del fatto che vi curate di me, ma sto bene" "No, non lo stai; se non ci eviteresti tutto il tempo, o non ti alleneresti sempre per non pensare" disse Luke sedendosi alla sua destra mentre Jocelyn era alla sua sinistra "Perché dovrei fare le cose che hai detto?" "Non lo sappiamo! Sei tutta strana e non ci dici nulla, siamo qui, parlaci" la supplicò la donna intervenendo, Se avessi voluto fare un esame di coscienza sarei andata in chiesa "il suo patrigno e Jocelyn si scambiarono uno sguardo" Nessuno di noi due ha detto esame di coscienza "Clary si morse la lingua, avrebbe dovuto stare zitta fin dall'inizio," Intendevo che non ho bisogno di aprirmi perché non ho niente da dire "scandì bene le parole" Ora se non vi dispiace, io vado a letto "Sua madre si alzò per fermarla, ma Luke scosse la testa sconfitto, anche se ci aveva provato poco, sapeva bene che quando una Fairchild non voleva fare una cosa niente l'avebbre scossa dalla sua idea, nemmeno una tortura demoniaca. 

Mentre la ragazza si spogliava per andare a dormire, passa lentamente le dita su una cicatrice che si era fatta la settimana prima in uno scontro con una fata, l'arma le aveva trapassato lo stomaco ma lei aveva continuato a combattere, col finire che la ferita se era infettata a tal punto che era dovuta andare dai Fratelli Silenti, i medici speciali degli Shadowhunter, per guarire.

Si sdraiò sul letto fissando il soffitto, pensando alle parole dei suoi genitori pronunciate poco prima, era vero? Che si era persa così tanto che nemmeno la sua stessa madre la riconosceva? 

Che era diventata fredda e schiva nei confronti della sua stessa famiglia? 

Che adesso era solo una macchina da guerra a cui non importava se viveva o moriva?

Aveva promesso fedeltà al Conclave, e il governo degli Shadowhunter era grato di avere un Cacciatore così talentuoso tra i suoi ranghi, ma quanto tempo passerà prima che quella promessa diventerà la sua condanna a morte?

Si rigirò scomoda nel letto senza pace, non mettendo a tacere i pensieri che le vorticavano in testa.

Impossibile, lei era sempre la stessa, non era affatto cambiata. Era la solita piccola testarda, combina guai di sempre. Ma nemmeno lei era realmente convinta di quelle parole.

Quella notte si addormentò con difficoltà, sentiva come se qualcosa la osservasse dall'oscurità, in agguato. 

E aveva ragione, anche se non l'aveva notato, un'ombra si aggirava vicino alla finestra spalancata, avvicinandosi sempre di più verso la giovane addormentata.


	3. Walk on Fire

Bugie.

Verità.

Niente più contava quando perdevi una visione del giusto e dello sbagliato.

Quando la vita si faceva dura, un bravo Cacciatore sarebbe stato in gamba abbastanza per poter sopravvivere.

Ma in quegli anni la vita era più che dura, era anche sadica, vendicativa e bramava sangue. 

Bramava che i Mietitori si risvegliassero e portassero a lei ciò più che desiderava, perché solo i Mietitori potevano uccidere con una maestria che avevano gli Angeli; perché solo loro avevano massacrato interi villaggi in pochi minuti. 

I Mietitori erano pieni di segreti, e nessun al di fuori di quella cerchia di combattenti li conosceva. 

Ad eccezione di due persone.

Magnus Bane.

Clarissa Fairchild.

Ma non era ancora accaduto che Clary cadesse tra le braccia del suo lato oscuro. 

In quel momento lei era ancora a New York, con la sua famiglia, a eseguire gli ordini del Conclave, ma non mancava molto a quando lei gli avrebbe voltato le spalle.

Era una marionetta ma non sapeva di esserlo, si era costruita la gabbia e ci era entrata felicemente, anche se non sapeva che la chiava gliela avrebbero data i suoi carcerieri.

Era passate settimane da quando aveva avuto il disaccordo con suo madre, la quasi litigata e quasi chiaccherata. Quasi, perché, non è mai veramente iniziata. 

Parlavano a malapena, su di loro aleggiava un silenzio soffocante, per questo Clary non restava più del necessario nella stessa stanza. Sapeva che quel silenzio sarebbe dovuta essere lei a spezzarlo, ma non ce la faceva, era troppo codarda per ammettere i suoi pensieri ed emozioni riguardanti alla morte di Jonathan. 

Ogni volta che si sedeva a tavola la sua madre le lanciava occhiate furtive per controllarla e Luke iniziava una conversazione col sperare che lei si aggiungesse.

Quel giorno sarebbe andata all'Istituto per richiedere una cosa a Maryse Lightwood, la madre di Alec, Isabelle e Jace, il capo dell'Istituto di New York.

Avrebbe forse sfruttato la cosa per allenarsi, si stava stufando di allenarsi all'aperto nel parco con, ogni volta, la possibilità che una fata molto arrabbiata con gli Shadowhunter la attaccasse. Era già successo e non era stato divertente.

Iniziò a preparare la borsa con alcune sue armi compresa Eosforos, la spada che aveva usato per uccidere Jonathan. 

La fissò per un po', ricordando com'era con il Fuoco Celeste all'interno dell'adamas, e com'era con il sangue di suo fratello che la ricopriva fino all'elsa.

Scosse la testa per uscire da quei pensieri morbosi e la infilò nella borsa. Afferrò la giacca e si affrettò ad uscire dalla porta di casa, pregando che sua madre non fosse nei paraggi.

Peccato che nessun Angelo l'avesse ascoltata perché Jocelyn si mise sulla strada della figlia il più velocemente possibile. 

"Dove vai?"Non parlavano da settimane e a Clary le era mancata la sua dolce voce che usava sempre per rivolgersi a lei. 

"All'Istituto, ad allenarmi" Disse Clary. Non stava mentendo, soltanto che aveva tralasciato uno dei motivi per cui si stava dirigendo là.

"Hai detto la verità?" Chiese Jocelyn diffidandosi di lei, aveva delle buone ragioni per farlo dopo tutto.

"Quale motivo avrei per mentirti?" Clary rispose il più sinceramente possibile. Jocelyn la scrutò alzando il sopracciglio destro."Non ci parliamo da settimane e quando finalmente lo facciamo è un interrogatorio riguardante dove vado. Dio che bello" Disse Clary sarcasticamente.

"Giusto mi ero dimenticata di non parlarti, be' divertiti" Jocelyn si allontanò dalla figlia con una camminata regale e decisa. Clary alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando per il comportamento della madre. A volte era così...bambina.

Si fermò davanti all'Istituto ammirando la bellezza della cattedrale gotica. Si stava dirigendo verso il cancello quando la porta venne spalancata da una magnifica bruna slanciata.

Isabelle Lightwood.

Con la sua collana di rubino incantato appeso al collo, un vestito nero a tubino attillato al corpo, i soliti tacchi assassini ai piedi e il suo sorriso smagliante, a Clary si strinse il cuore.

Si era affezionata col tempo a lei. Era una buona amica dopo tutto, le era vicina in momenti difficili e sapeva come non essere una cattiva compagnia. Al pensiero di ogni cosa bella gentile che lei aveva fatto per Clarissa, il suo cuore sprofondò ancora di più. Ma non oramai non importava più, a lei interessa soltanto il suo redimersi. 

Per suo fratello. 

Per Jonathan.

" Clary, Ciao, se stai cercando Jace si sta allenando con Alec, li troverai in palestra li stavo raggiungendo anch'io poi però ti ho visto..." le disse mentre la stringeva in un abbraccio da orso.

"Grazie, Izzy, dopo vengo, in realtà sono qui per incontrare tua madre, mi ci potresti accompagnare, mi perdo ancora nei corridoi" rispose Clary sorridendo dopo settimane.

"Ma certo, seguimi" Mentre si dirigevano verso l'ufficio di Maryse, Izzy e Clary, chiaccherarono di ogni cosa accaduta nel tempo in cui non si erano viste.

"Allora, è da un po' che non vieni, iniziavamo a credere che ti fossi dimenticata di noi" scherzò Isabelle spezzando il ghiaccio.

"Mai potrei farlo, fidati" il tono di Clary sembrava così triste e duro che spinge la giovane ragazza bruna a fissarla. "Allora come sono andate le cose?" disse Clarissa nel tentativo di sorpassare l'imbarazzo che le adornava le guance rosse in modo adorabile. "Oh tutto bene, nessun attacco demoniaco ci può distruggere" riferì Izzy "E te? Com'è andata?".

La faccia di Clary divenne di pietra e dentro il suo cervello lavorava alla velocità della luce per dare una risposta che non l'avrebbe insospettita. "Tutto ok, considerando che una fata ha tentato di squarciarmi lo stomaco, che mia madre mi crede una bugiarda e una figlia che non porta con rispetto il suo nome" perfetto...se non doveva insospettirla, aveva fallito miseramente.

"Già, ho sentito...oh ecco qua il suo ufficio, io ti lascio, dopo immagino che troverai la strada per la palestra in qualche modo" Avevano iniziato a parlare con un sottilissimo velo di imbarazzo che adesso si era moltiplicato per cento "Grazie, a dopo" Disse mentre l'altra iniziava a camminare o più che altro correre, verso il corridoio che Clary credeva portasse alla palestra.

Clary, ora sola, fissò la porta imponente che le stava davanti. 

Si fece coraggio e bussò.

"Avanti" ordinò una voce autoritaria dietro la porta massiccia.

Fece un respiro profondo.

"Be', oramai sono qui, buttiamoci nella gabbia dei leoni" sussurrò cercando fiducia in se stessa anche se sapeva bene che non l'avrebbe trovata.

Aprì la porta e fece un passo avanti.

§

Isabelle si mise a correre lungo i corridoi per arrivare prima alla palestra.

Spalancò le porte che le chiudeva e guardò i suoi due fratelli che combattevano tra di loro.

"Ragazzi" disse lei con un filo di voce, correre l'aveva sfinita.

Loro non l'avevano sentita, infatti stavano continuando a sfidarsi con le lame e insultando a vicenda.

"RAGAZZI!" urlò Izzy, ottenendo finalmente la loro attenzione.

Entrambi si fermarono e la fissarono. "Cara sorella perché ci hai interrotto?" chiese Jace infastidito perché stava per vincere sul _parabatai._

"Forse ti sei dimenticato di avere una ragazza? E che quella ragazza è anche mia amica?" Isabelle era letteralmente fuori di testa, come aveva osato non diglierlo, era sua sorella e certe cose si dicono ai fratelli. 

"Sta parlando di Clary?" sussurrò il biondo al moro, non aveva minimamente idea di cosa intendesse Izzy.

La sorella lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Non poteva sopportare di non aver saputo che Clary aveva combattuto contro una fata e si era ferita.

"Perché non me lo hai detto?" 

"Intendi il fatto che abbiamo finito i tuoi biscotti preferiti alle tue spalle?" chiese suo fratello maggiore Alec, non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando Isabelle, in realtà nemmeno Jace capiva.

"No, il fatto che Clary abbia affrontato una fata e si sia ferita pesantemente" sbottò quasi urlando Izzy. 

"Aspetta...cosa?" Domandò stupito Jace, che accidenti stava dicendo sua sorella?

Clary non aveva avvertito nessuno in realtà, lo sapeva solamente sua madre perché era venuta a prenderla alla Città di Ossa.

"Come, non lo sapevi?" La ragazza mora scosse la testa incredula, la piccola testa rossa di Fairchild si era ferita e nessuno lo viene a scoprire? 

Strano.

Incredibilmente strano.

"No, non lo sapevo, cosa le è accaduto?" Chiese preoccupato, dopotutto stava parlando della ragazza di cui era innamorato.

"Glielo puoi chiedere da solo dato che è qui" rispose lei acida, era una guerriera, non una messaggera.

"Qui, intendi qui dentro all'Istituto?" Chiese il ragazzo.

"No, si trova sulla cima della guglia. Certo dentro all'Istituto, dove se no?" ma aveva finito per parlare solo al fratello Alec, dato che Jace si era fiondato fuori dalla stanza alla ricerca di Clary.

"Solo io mi sono sentita ignorata?" Commentò Isabelle ad Alec, il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e tornò ad esercitarsi.

§

Clary fece in tempo ad uscire dall'ufficio prima che un paio di braccia forti la tirarono in un abbraccio. 

Jace.

Avrebbe riconosciuto il suo odore dappertutto.

Affondò la testa nella giuntura tra collo e spalla, inspirando lentamente, memorizzando ogni particolare, alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi dorati di cui si era innamorata due anni prima.

"Non mi hai detto nulla." Sussurrò lui tra i suoi capelli rossi.

"Mi dispiace, ma era niente." Rispose lei colpevole.

Le dispiaceva davvero non averglielo detto, però lei non aveva pensato alla gravità della situazione.

Ma in fondo, nel pronfondo del suo cuore sapeva perché non glielo avesse detto.

Non le importava.

E aveva smesso di farlo da tempo.

"Come mai qui?" Chiese Jace "Ti mancavo?" Un sorriso malizioso gli adorno le bellissime labbra.

"Stupido," Sbottò lei, spingelo scherzosamente "Sono venuta ad allenarmi."

Jace si portò una mano al petto, sopra il cuore, fingendosi ferito dalla sua dichiarazione.

Clary si girò e si diresse nella direzione in cui prima Isabelle era corsa.

"Vieni?" Domandò.

"Sempre." Rispose lui con un occhiolino.

§

Entrati nella palestra i due ragazzi si unirono ai due fratelli che combattevano al centro della stanza, Jace recuperò la sua spada abbandonata in un angolo, mentre Clary prese la sua nella sacca che aveva portato con sè.

"Allora ti vuoi allenare?" Chiese il biondo con un sorriso.

Per lui era sempre così facile sorridere, come se fosse una cosa da niente muovere 12 muscoli tutti assieme.

O forse semplicemente lei non riusciva a trovare un motivo per farlo.

"Sì, voglio allenarmi. Lo facciamo?" Clary si portò al centro della palestra, mentre Alec e Izzy si erano presi una pausa.

"Ma certo." Il suo ragazzo la raggiunse.

"Pronta?" Domandò lui.

La guardò intensamente. 

C'era qualcosa che non andava con Clary, non era...Clary.

O almeno non la Clary che lui conosceva.

"Per questo? Sempre." Rispose con grinta.

E con questo si lanciarono contro l'altro, agitando le spade scintillanti sfidandosi con lo sguardo.

§

Quando Clary uscì dall'Istituto c'era un brezza gelida.

Una brezza gelida?

In estate?

Che strano...

Certe volte non capiva proprio la natura.

Si strinse nella felpa e prese la strada per casa.

Sentiva una strana sensazione, come se...qualcuno la stesse fissando.

Un qualcuno con lo sguardo penetrante le stesse bruciando la schiena.

Quella sensazione e sua madre infuriata spinsero Clary ad accellerare il passo per arrivare prima.

Arrivata a casa su lanciò sul divano e chiuse gli occhi.

Aveva bisogno di riposo.

Però sentì le chiavi girare nella toppa, segno che i suoi genitori fossero tornati.

"Clary, sei già a casa," La ragazza alzò lo sguardo su sua madre, che la fissava con aspettative nello sguardo "Bene."

"Ho richiesto una missione." Annunciò.

"Che cosa?" Chiese Luke scioccato.

Qualsiasi shadowhunter non richiede una missione, di solito glielo assegnano, solo un cacciatore con qualche rotella fuori posto l'avrebbe chiesta.

Quindi lei era pazza?

Be', sempre meglio di quello che è in realtà.

"Ho bisogno di distrarre la mente e una missione mi sembrava l'idea migliore." Spiegò senza forze.

"Dove ti mandano?" Jocelyn le si avvicinò e si sedette con lei sul divano.

"Me lo diranno domani. Mi manderanno un messaggio di fuoco." Clary guardò sua madre, sembrava distrutta.

Almeno non era l'unica.

"Okay, quindi preparerai tutto e io ti aiuterò." La donna le strinse la mano.

"Niente urla? Niente insulti? Niente ordini che non rispetterò?" Domandò lei sul chi va là.

Sua madre che accettava ciò che voleva era più probabilmente spaventosa di quando perdeva la ragione.

Era peggio di quando era spaventocalma.

Qualcosa ribolliva dietro gli occhi verdi di Jocelyn, identici a quelli della figlia, escluso per le poche rughe che li circondavano.

"Se questo è la tua scelta, la rispetteremo." Disse Luke gentilmente raggiungendole sul divano. 

Clary guardò la madre, voleva sapere anche cosa ne pensava lei, la donna fece solo un cenno di consenso. Era il massimo che poteva ottenere.

Le dispiaceva andarsene, lasciare sua madre, Luke, Simon, Jace. Ma era necessario, era necessario per poter andare avanti, e aveva trovato una via d'uscita finalmente, non poteva semplicemente sprecarla quella possibilità.

"Bene," La ragazza prese un grande respiro di sollievo "Cosa si mangia per cena?"

"Oh no, signorina! TI vai a fare una doccia e poi si mangia." 

La madre arricciò il naso, probabilmente Clary aveva odore di sudato. Che era impossibile. Lei non puzzava. La ragazza annussò l'aria. Accidenti. Puzzava decisamente.

"D'accordo, ma cucina qualcosa di buono, niente di mischiato e mescolato fino a diventare qualcosa di irriconoscibile." L'ammonì la figlia scherzosamente.

"Doccia. Adesso." Jocelyn era furiosa, non sopportava che qualcuno cristicasse la sua cucina, e Clary adorava farle perderle la calma.

La giovane Fairchild si diresse in camera sua ridacchiando, si soprese di farlo, non ne era più abituata, un sorriso di cortesia o di circostanza era normali per lei, ma essere felice e spensierata era diventato qualcosa di raro, se non unico.

Afferrò un reggiseno bianco, mutande a righe colorate, una canottira rosa pallido, un pigiama azzurro con delle stampe di coniglietti, come ricambio e lo shampoo-doccia alla rosa e pompelmo. 

"Beggin', beggin' you, Put your loving hand out, baby" Si mise a canticchiare felicemente mentre si dirigeva verso la doccia "Beggin', beggin' you, Put your loving hand out, darling..."

Aprì l'acqua e si iniziò a sciogliere i capelli dalla coda, si passò le mani tra i riccioli rosso fuoco e strillò il ritornello della canzone. "BEGGIN', BEGGING' YOU, PUT YOUR LOVING HAND OUT, BABY, BEGGING', BEGGING' YOU, PUT YOUR LOVING HAND OUT, DARLING." Scivolò fuori dai pantaloncini e fece passare la testa dalla maglietta, saltò nella doccia e una cascata di acqua gelata le si riverso addosso, reprimette un urlo e strillò:"MAMMA!!"

§

Erano a tavola, Clary, Jocelyn e Luke, quando il messaggio di fuoco arrivò. Stavano mangiando degli spaghetti e la lettera cadde ondeggiando lentamente nel piatto di Clary.

Il tavolo si era fatto silenzioso.

Clary sentì sua madre insirare bruscamente dal naso, prese delicatamente il messaggio e lo fissò. 

Eccola lì. La sua via d'uscita. Tentennò perché temeva dove sarebbe andata, aveva paura che non sarebbe tornata. Esitò perché non era più certa di cosa voleva. Era giusto sentirsi sollevati e spaventati allo stesso tempo? Forse era sbagliato, e lei non avrebbe mai dovuto richiedere una missione, forse aveva commesso un errore. Ma ormai era la lettera era davanti a lei, nelle sue mani, teneva letteralmente il potere nei suoi palmi.

Ruppe il sigillo e lesse le parole scritte con eleganza e regalità su un foglio bianco-marroncino.

_Signorina Clarissa Fairchild,_

_Abbiamo accolto la sua richiesta di missione._

_Dopo una riflessione, abbiamo deciso il posto in cui avrebbe dovuto svolgere il suo lavoro di Shadowhunter._

_Andrà nelle Gallerie di Død_ , _eliminerà le possibili minaccie di fate, entrerà nelle gallerie attraverso il passaggio Hemmelig in Central Park e perlustrerà tutte le gallerie._

_Faccia tutto questo da sola._

_È solo per metterla alla prova._

_Console Jia Penhallow._

"STRONZATE! Tu non ci vai." Esclamò furiosa Jocelyn alzandosi velocemente, facendo cadere la sedia con un sonoro tonfo.

"Jocelyn!" Luke a fissava ad occhi aperti, probabilmente sconvolto dal comportamento della moglie.

Clary la guardava con un pizzico di delusione, sapeva che sua madre si sarebbe opposta ma sperava che riuscisse a resistere ancora un poco.

"E dove sono finite tutte quelle cose sul "Noi rispettiamo le tue scelte" ?" Chiese la ragazza alzando il sopracciglio destro.

"Nel cesso." Rispose con enfasi la madre. 

Clary non capiva. Perché prima era d'accordo sulla sua missione e adesso no? Forse centrava qualcosa che prima non sapevano. Qualcosa come...il posto dove sarebbe andata.

"Cosa sono le Gallerie di Død? Perché non vuoi che ci vada?" Clary fissò Jocelyn con rabbia, le stava togliendo la sua unica via d'uscita, perché lo stava facendo?

La madre esitò e così anche Luke. Perché anche Luke? Cosa le stavano nascondendo?

"Ehm...Clary non ha importanza, non ci andrai lo stesso." 

"È un ordine del Conclave ormai, non mi posso più tirare indietro" Clary strinse la mano, accartocciando il messaggio del Console. Non le potevano impedire di andarci e se lo avrebbero fatto sarebbe scappata. A qualunque costo.

"Ne parleremo domani mattina. Vai a letto Clary." Le disse Luke gentilmente.

Quando Clary si alzò per andarsene a letto, si assicurò di far stridere la sedia sul pavimento e di pestare i piedi, facendo intendere la sua rabbia.

Ma non se ne andò subito, si nascose sulle scale ad ascoltare la conversazione dei genitori.

"È solo una bambina Luke" Sussurrò sua madre.

Clary sbuffò silenziosamente. Sua madre non sarebbe cambiata mai.

"È cresciuta Jocelyn, se vuole sapere allora saprà." La ragazza in questione poté sentire le rughe aumentare sul viso della madre.

"Se lei la trovasse, la ucciderebbe."

"Lei mantiene le promesse, soprattutto quella che ha fatto alla tua famiglia."

"Vero, ma appena scoprirà che è la figlia di Valentine, non esiterà a tagliarle la gola, specialmente dopo quello che lui le ha fatto."

Clary corrugò la fronte. Di chi stavano parlando? Cosa aveva fatto Valentine? Perché avrebbe dovuto ucciderla?

"Luke, sai come è diventata. Perché è diventata così. La morte di Jonathan l'ha trasformata."

La giovane Fairchild tranne il fiato. Non credeva che qualcuno l'avesse notato, credeva di averlo nascosto bene. Si era sbagliata.

"Un motivo in più per lasciarle prendere le sue decisioni. Non è più la piccola Clary. È cambiata."

"Non posso perdere un altro figlio." Bisbigliò Jocelyn piano, così piano che Clary dovette sforzare la runa che l'ha aiutava a sentire meglio. Lei si pentì di essere rimasta lì nascosta, ad ascoltare quando sentì sua madre singhizzare, poi Luke la prese tra le braccia e se la strinse al petto. Clary corse in camera, era diventato un momento troppo intimo. Nel panico, arrivò a una soluzione. Prese carta e penna e buttò giù un paio di righe per i suoi genitori, prese uno zaino, ci buttò dentro un paio di rcambi, alcune spade e coltelli, un po' di stili di scorta, si mise una felpa addosso, si allacciò le scarpe e scavalcò la finestra, atterrò in giardino e si mise a correre. 

Era diretta a Brooklyn

Era diretta a l'unico che poteva aiutarla.

Stava andando da Magnus Bane.

§

"Quindi fammi capir bene, biscottino. Ha richiesto una missione, ti hanno detto il posto, tua madre si è opposta, come al solito, sei scappata, e adesso vuoi che io ti aiuti. Giusto?"

Clary fece segno di sì con la testa, poiché aveva la bocca impegnata con un grande panino. Lo stregone si mosse per andare davanti a una grande libreria alta fino al soffitto, sembrava agitato e speranzoso. Ma a Clary non importava, in quell'esatto momento tutta la sua attenzione era sul panino che le stava fecendo gridare di felicità lo stomaco. Prosciuto, formaggio e ..glitter? Era certa che quelli che le stavano scorrendo in gola fossero glitter, le stavano facendo venir voglia di grattarsi le budella per il fastidio. La ragazza si mise a tossire furiosamente. 

"Oh giusto, scusa biscottino, potrei essermi distratto prima e aver messo i glitter al posto della..maionese." Disse a bassa voce Magnus dispiaciuto.

"Hai messo i glitter al posto della...maionese?!" Clary lo fissò stupita "Perché hai i glitter in cucina?"

"Potrebbe centrare un Alexander nudo sul tavolo della cucina e molti glitter?"

"Che schifo!" Esclamò Clary "Non voglio sapere cosa te e Alec fate, sopratutto in camera da letto."

"Beh, camera da letto non è esatto, forse cucina è più appropiato?" Lo stregone le si era avvicinato con un bicchiere d'acqua, quando glielo porse lei lo guardò diffidente. "L'ho appena preso dalla lavastoglie." Clary allora lo afferrò e bevve l'acqua tutta d'un sorso.

"Cosa hai per me?"

"Cosa hai per me? Chi ti credi di essere, shadowhunter?" Chiese Magnus accigliato. 

Clary alzò un sopracciglio, sfidando lo stregone a ribattere. 

"Le Gallerie di Død, sono un posto pericoloso Clary. Død è norvegese, significa morte. Nessuno si è mai avventurato nelle gallerie ed è tornato." Clary si sedette più composta alla notizia. "E?" "Io potrei sapere il perché."Magnus prese un respiro profondo "Io so il perché." Si corresse.

"Qual'é il perché?" Clary lo fissò.

Tra loro l'aria crepitava.

Si poteva pensare che Magnus stesse rivelando un segreto.

Un segreto che non era semplicemente un normale segreto.

"Sai cos'è la Grande Mietitrice?" Clary fece segno di sì "Immaginati mille di lei, centinaia di milioni di lei. Ecco cosa c'è nelle Gallerie di Død." 

"Non capisco."

"Clary, c'è stato un tempo quando non esistevano solo gli Shadowhunter devoti al Conclave o al Circolo o all'Angelo Raziel. C'erano Shadowhunters devoti al sangue, al sacrificio, alla guerra e alla Morte. Nephilim che non potevano essere feriti o che non invecchiavano mai. Cacciatori magnifici, potenti e oscuri."

"Okay. Gente cattiva."

"No, non cattiva biscottino.Gente temuta. Temuta da tutti, perfino dal Conclave. Perfino da Valentine."

Nelle mente di Clary le cose iniziavano ad avere un senso.

"Perché li temevano?"

"Perché avevano potere, tanto potere." Magnus iniziò a girare in tondo nella stanza "Ed erano guidati da qualcuno che nessuno poteva fermare."

"È una lei? È la lei di cui Luke e la mamma parlavano? Chi è questa lei? Cosa le ha fatto Valentine?" Clary era un unico fremito eccitato e spaventato.

Magnus si fece cupo all'improvviso, era un cambiamento insolito nello stregone e i suoi occhi brillavano più intensamente di quanto avevano mai fatto. "Non è mio dovere raccontarti quella storia Clary. Non è mio dovere."

"Magnus.." La ragazza si sentì tradita

"NO, Clary, non puoi fare certe domande, scoprirai ciò che vuoi sapere solo al momento opportuno e non è questo." Tuonò lo stregone.

"Quindi dovrei andare in missione impreparata?" Rispose Clary con risentimento.

"No, ti darò ogni cosa di cui hai bisogno biscottino, ma non domandarmi più quelle cose." Magnus si era calmato ma una tempesta si agitava con furia dentro i suoi occhi.

"TI darò cibo, stili di ricambio" "Quelli ce li ho già" " Okay, allora altri vestiti di scorta, un pò di armi in più. Qualunque cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno."

"Una cartina delle Gallerie." Clary era speranzosa, forse, ora con l'aiuto di Magnius sarebbe riuscita a farcela. A superare Jonathan e a tornare a casa viva.

"No, sarebbero inutili. Le Gallerie sono come un labirinto e cambiano continuamente. Devi credere in te stessa, è l'unico modo in cui puoi farcela." Magnus si tormentava le mani.

Okay, credere in se stessa, non sembrava difficile.

D'accordo, scherzava, era una missione impossibile.


End file.
